Klaine Fic Collective (Archive of anon-prompts)
by languageiswine
Summary: This is just a place where I collect all of my Anon-prompted Klaine fic. So each chapter is essentially it's own piece of fanfiction and complete.
1. Green-Eyed Envy

**Anonprompted: (shortened) canon-ishBigBrother!AU, Cooper is shameless in his flirting, Kurt tries to resist, what he is sure is the genetic Anderson charm, and Blaine is jealous.**

**Thanks to sabine for beta-ing.**

* * *

Blaine never should have agreed to Cooper's suggestion of inviting Kurt out to dinner.

Cooper's plea of, "Come on squirt, don't I get to meet the guy that has you sporting permanent heart eyes?" seemed innocent at first. And Blaine had to admit that the idea of Kurt and Cooper getting to know each other hadn't seemed so bad.

But Blaine has never been so wrong in his life. Or at least he doesn't think so. All of these thoughts are swirling in Blaine's brain as him and Coop are driving to Breadsticks to meet Kurt.

* * *

It had all started that morning. Blaine had been waiting for Kurt at his locker, ready to extend the dinner invitation for later that day.

He saw Kurt round a corner and was preparing to shout his name, get his attention with a smile and a wave. But before he finished his greeting, Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't alone.

On the contrary, Cooper was rounding the corner of the overcrowded high school hallway, with his arm thrown around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's head was angled towards Cooper – who was no doubt, Blaine was sure, boasting about his 'Adventures in Hollywood.'

Blaine remembers clearly thinking, _What the hell? –_ before changing his inner monologue to, _Oh hell no, _as he noticed Cooper lean towards Kurt ear and whisper something that had Kurt blushing and looking down bashfully.

Blaine knew that look, he had seen it anytime he gave Kurt a compliment – had seen those blue eyes stare at him with mixed adoration and fondness. Blaine was not sure he liked sharing that look with anyone. Much less, Cooper, his brother. Blaine was still a little in awe that Kurt was his boyfriend, he remembered thinking he was 'too late' when he finally realized his feelings for him. He had never been as happy, as in that moment when Kurt had begun to kiss him back in that Dalton common room.

Trying to quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the scene before him, Blaine took a couple of slow breaths. By that time both Kurt and Cooper had reached him, with an enthusiastic "Hey Blainers!" on Coop's part, and an exasperated "**_Blaine!_** Why didn't you tell me your brother was the best looking man in North America?" by Kurt.

Blaine was used to Cooper's teasing, but Kurt's exclamation caught him off guard. Blaine thought he had his emotions under control, but he had to fight the impulse to clench his fists at Kurt's words– he felt his lips pull into a tight line as he tried not to outwardly grimace. Once he recovered, he offered them both a strained smile and managed a weak, "Hey Coop, what are you doing here?"

Cooper didn't seem to register the tone of Blaine's voice and responded with, "Well, you see... I just felt so alone in that big house; and I thought I would come see my little brother – grace his friends with my presence – and I just happened to bump into this handsome fellow here," he gestured to Kurt, and Blaine had never seen Kurt blush so quickly – the tips of his ears turning pink, and the blush that had somewhat calmed, returning full force in a matter of seconds.

Kurt didn't seem to notice that Blaine ignored his question, too focused on Cooper telling him about the dinner that Blaine 'forgot' to tell Kurt about. Leave it to Cooper to take any opportunity to make himself the center of attention – regardless of whether it made Blaine look bad or not. Blaine just rolled his eyes. He needed to get out of this situation.

Blaine mumbled a quick, "got to get to class," to the pair, only pausing to give Kurt a small smile – it seemed Blaine's departure managed to draw Kurt's attention away from Cooper for a moment.

Still, that bit of attention didn't keep an uneasy feeling from beginning to boil in his gut.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt didn't share any classes before lunch, which, on this day, Blaine considered a blessing.

They were about fifteen minutes into their lunch period, and Kurt hadn't shut up about Cooper. "I have his jingle as my ringtone, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me your brother was famous," Kurt huffed and sat back in his chair – his outburst apparently over. Blaine really didn't know if he could have taken one, much less three class periods, of Kurt's infatuation. And throughout Kurt's praise for Cooper, Blaine could feel the little green monster of jealousy swirl low and deep in his stomach. His attempts at changing the subject, like "Look Kurt, they have the red jell-o today," and "it's just a commercial," falling on deaf ears. Blaine felt resigned, looking at the pure joy on Kurt's face as if his talking should fill Blaine with a similar happiness. But in reality it just strengthened the quiet rage Blaine had felt building all day. His vision blurred around the edges, he felt like he was going crazy trying to keep all his feelings inside.

* * *

Thankfully, Kurt either realized Blaine was not responding to his inquiries, or was trying to finish his lunch – since he spent most of the period singing praises to Cooper and now had only 10 minutes left to eat. Either way, Blaine was spared anymore talk about his brother for the time being.

The only class Blaine and Kurt actually shared together was Glee at the end of the day. And since Nationals were coming up, they were busy with rehearsal and had very little time to speak with each other – _small miracles, _Blaine thought.

* * *

Unfortunately, that means the dinner that had been planned for that afternoon, is the first time Blaine will have a chance to talk to Kurt, and he won't be alone with him. He knows Kurt isn't trying to make him jealous, isn't trying to hurt his feelings – Kurt just gets excited about things. Blaine is even more aware that the Anderson men possess what most call an innate charm. He recalls numerous occasions where Kurt has called him dapper, so there must be some truth to what others have said. Even if he thinks Cooper's charm is more smarmy than dapper. He's feeling vindictive, sue him.

Kurt is waiting at Breadsticks when they enter the restaurant. They had all agreed to meet there, after Kurt explained to Cooper that it was the only decent eating establishment in Lima.

It's a Tuesday night, so the place is almost empty, other than Kurt – who is waving at Blaine and Cooper to get their attention – there is only an elderly couple in a corner on the opposite side from where Kurt is seated.

_Perfect. _Blaine thinks – he had been deep in thought during the entire drive to the restaurant, allowed to stew in his thoughts since Cooper was driving, and surprisingly staying quiet. He was trying to figure out the best way to get Kurt's attention back. He had had enough of Kurt's fawning over the elder Anderson.

He still hasn't decided on a plan of action upon arriving at the restaurant, And even after spotting Kurt, Blaine is at a loss for what to do. However, that's when he notices Cooper start to take wide strides towards Kurt's table.

Blaine's inner monologue returns, _oh hell no, _he thinks_ – _Blaine can tell by Cooper's trajectory, that he is aiming to sit next to Kurt, and Blaine knows he won't be able to make it through an entire meal looking at Cooper shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend.

Blaine may be shorter than Cooper, but he has had more recent practice weaving through crowds and walking quickly to get to class on time. As such, Blaine manages to subvert Cooper's attempts and quickly glide past Cooper to sit next to Kurt.

Kurt looks slightly startled as Blaine plops himself in the spot beside him. Blaine imagines the brotherly display may have appeared a little strange. In response Kurt manages to mutter out a small, "H-hi". But, he is only able to inhale before Blaine grabs his face and kisses him soundly.

"Umph," is the only sound Kurt gets out, and after a moment he relaxes into it. Blaine normally wouldn't kiss Kurt in such a public place – he knows that Kurt is normally uncomfortable with PDA, they are in Ohio after all. But this time Blaine just can't help it. His small victory over Cooper about who sits where had calmed some of the jealous energy that has been nagging him all day. And he didn't stop to think about his actions, just knew that kissing Kurt would go a long way in ridding him of the swirling green eddy in his stomach. As Blaine continues to kiss Kurt, he feels the possessiveness subside. Kurt chose him, Kurt still wants him – his fascination with Cooper, is just that. Fascination. Blaine realizes that's all it's been the whole time.

Blaine hears a throat clear behind him and reluctantly breaks away from Kurt's lips. Kurt still has his eyes closed and one hand on Blaine's thigh; Blaine is smiling smugly as he turns around to face Cooper.

"Well," _cough. _"I guess we should order," Cooper says. Blaine can tell Cooper feels awkward, and is trying to dispel the feeling. "_Yeah…_yeah," Kurt breathes out, seemingly returning to the current situation.

And they do order. Cooper once again tries out an accent on the waiter – Australian this time. But Blaine is happy to note that Kurt doesn't spare more than a few words when Cooper tries to begin a conversation with him. Instead, Kurt keeps stealing small glances at Blaine. He thinks Blaine doesn't notice them, but he does. He can even see the shy smile on Kurt's face in his peripheral vision.

As the dinner progresses, Blaine doesn't know why he was ever worried. Why he ever let the feelings of jealousy – much less jealousy of his brother, get so out of hand. He had been ready to skip the dinner, and get out all his frustrations on a punching bag. He is glad he hadn't though and just shakes his head at himself. Blaine should have known he had Kurt's heart – _forever, and always._


	2. Is this what you were aiming for?

**Anon prompt: (shortened) A Klaine fic where Kurt gets hurt instead of Blaine by Sebastian and the slushy. A 'Michael' AU fic. Canon adjacent until the slushy throw.**

**Words:** ~1200

**Warnings: **assault with a slushy, injury that requires hospitalization

**Thanks to sabiine for beta-ing. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, and all dialogue henceforth borrowed from the show for this drabble belongs to those who do.

Kurt feels kind of silly in his black shirt, leather vest, and biker gloves. The entire glee club is decked out in Santana-approved 'thug' looks.

Although, he will admit, that the leather jacket Blaine is wearing looks very, _very_ good on him.

They are waiting for Sebastian and the other Warblers in an abandoned parking deck. Who thought it was a good idea to have a dance-off on an uneven surface?

_Oh well,_ Kurt thinks. It's too late now, he sees a flash of red piping and navy blue headed their way.

"Get behind the pillar," Santana hisses.

Kurt ducks behind the nearest support pillar with Rachael, just as Blaine and Santana pull their hoods up and step out to meet the approaching Warblers.

"Well, we're here," Sebastian's voice rings off the concrete and steel.

Kurt hears Blaine's response of "We have something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ, but only one of us can."

"We're having a Jackson-off nick-at-nite. Winner gets the king of pop for regionals," The barbs in Santana's voice are unmistakable.

"Us against.. the two of you?… You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach at that public school of yours?" Sebastian's voice is much too smug for Kurt's liking. He can't wait to knock him down a peg or two.

"Time to see who's bad?" Blaine's voice reverberates through Kurt. Where did that deep, low tone come from, and why hasn't Kurt heard more of it? He shakes his head, he needs to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Santana's snap is their cue.

All of New Directions emerge from their hiding spots, sidling up behind Blaine and Santana.

_Let the sing-off begin._

* * *

They're all thoroughly ensconced in the dance, most members executing a tête-à-tête of dance moves and harmonies against their opponents.

It's just as the two teams have separated into opposing sides once again, harmonies reverberating off the wall, that it happens.

The last few notes of the song petering out with such venom on both sides.

_"You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . ._

And that last note. It doesn't so much feel like vindication as it does a stinging, burning pain in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt doesn't know how he ended up on the ground. One minute he was singing, and the next he saw Blaine rushing towards him, pushing him back a couple of steps. But it must have been too late and not enough.

Kurt can hear Blaine's voice through the pain, "Kurt. Kurt! What's wrong?"

"There must have been something in it," he hears Rachel – her voice is farther away, but closer than he expected.

And somewhere far off he can hear Santana cursing in Spanish, yelling at someone. He can also feel the echo of retreating footsteps all around him. _Cowards, _he thinks.

Kurt should have seen it coming. Why would he ever think Sebastian could take part in civil competition of any kind? But it does hurt him to think the other Warblers knew about his plans, yet let it happen.

* * *

The next couple of hours are a whirlwind of movement and sounds. He must have passed out at some point. When he comes to, he can tell he's on some soft surface. He guesses it's a bed of some sort. He also notices that there is some type of bandage around his head, covering his eyes. He can see the briefest flash of fluorescent light through the gauze when he tries to open them.

From the antiseptic smell and stale air, he can guess that he is in a hospital. Kurt hates hospitals.

Realizing how much his eyes still burn, a moan leaves his lips. It's from the pain just as much as it is from Kurt's anger about how he ended up here.

He rolls over on his side, clenching his eyes shut once again, he feels a hand on his back. The touch is soft and soothing.

Kurt knows it's Blaine before he hears him speak.

"Hey Kurt! You're awake! I'll.. I'll go get the Doctor."

Blaine is out the door, boat shoes squeaking down the hallway before Kurt can respond.

"Boy hasn't left your side since they admitted you," Kurt hears a soft chuckle beside him.

He would jump at the unexpected sound, except, he knows that voice. Would know that voice above all others.

"Dad? You're here."

It's not a question, and Burt seems to realize as much. Kurt hears the screech of a chair moving closer to him. It's only moments before he feels his dad's hand on his, squeezing the fingers of his left hand in a tight grip. Kurt wants to open his eyes so badly, but he resists – he doesn't want to cause himself more pain or his father any more distress. He is sure this hospital visit reminds the both of them of Kurt's mother. Of visiting hours, and the too loud beeping of machines.

"Dad?"

And this time it is a question.

"Yeah buddy. What do you need?"

"How bad is it?"

The fact that his eyes are bandaged is more than worrisome.

Burt actually chuckles though, it sounds relieved. "It superficial, your eyes are severely irritated. The Doctor says to rest and avoid strong light, of any kind, for a couple of days... Blaine, he.." Burt pauses here. "He what? What Dad! What did Blaine do?"

"The Doctor. He said Blaine pushing you back, it kept you from losing your eyesight."

Kurt inhales at the news. But Burt continues.

"By pushing you back, he distanced you from the brunt of the slushy, there was something in it, and you have some chemical burns around your eyes and around your cheeks..." And in a moment of vanity, Kurt laments his flawless skin – his skincare routine going to waste.

He tunes back into his dad telling him about his injuries, "If any more of that damned slushy would have made contact with your corneas the damage would have been far worse and permanent."

Kurt realizes how lucky he is. He was already so grateful to have Blaine in his life, but now he is even more thankful.

Kurt hears the door behind him, to his right click open. He rolls back onto his back gently.

The Doctor's voice is authoritative and booming, "Well young man, you are very lucky…"

But Kurt only sort-of listens as the Doctor rambles on about things he already knows or could have guessed, he feels Blaine's hand slide into his right. He squeezes back, and tries to conceal a small smile.

This day was horrible. But he can't help but think that in this moment, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Anywhere else, but with the two people that mean the most to him.

Sebastian can't touch them. Or what they have.


End file.
